


Kiss With a Mouth of Shooting Stars

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's birthday, and Darcy wants to make sure he doesn't spend it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Mouth of Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my wip's for forever, but then the Ant-Man post credits scene happened and my heart broke into approximately a million pieces, and I needed something to take my mind off of the pain. I have many Bucky Barnes feelings, OK??  
> Un-beta'd, so as always, all mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I'm on Tumblr as hollyspacey, so please stop by and we can scream about Marvel and other things together.

The knock on the door took Bucky by surprise. Steve was away on a mission, Natasha and Sam too, and they were the only ones who actively tended to seek out the company of the man formerly known as the Winter Soldier. Bucky grabbed the knife he kept stowed under the couch cushions, tucked it in the back of his pants, and went to the door. He turned on the monitor that showed who was outside, and there stood Darcy Lewis, her arms full of boxes and bags.

Darcy was a regular figure in their apartment. It seemed like she was always coming over with food or for a movie night, or to bring one of them a book they _just had to read_ , or a song they _just had to hear_. She and Steve had formed close friendship and so they spent a lot of time together. Which meant Bucky spent a lot of time with her, too.

Whenever Steve was away, though, Darcy never really came by. If she saw Bucky in the common area she would hang out with him, but she’d never come to their apartment unless Steve was there. It was because of this that Bucky stood at the door, confused. Maybe she just didn’t realize Steve was gone.

She knocked again and Bucky unconsciously smoothed his hair before opening the door. She grinned up at him, "Hey Bucky!"

He couldn't help the ghost of a grin that covered his face. He had a soft spot for the girl, that was for sure. "Uhh, Steve's not here. He's on a mission."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, silly. I came to see you."

Bucky paused, "Okay."

Darcy patiently stared at him waiting for an invitation, and lifted her arms carrying the packages, "Can I come in for a second?" Bucky stood holding the door for a moment, but her face was filled with something that looked like excitement, and soon curiosity got the better of him and he stepped aside, motioning her in. She grinned up at him as she passed, walking to the kitchen counter.

She set down her packages and whirled around towards him, hands out and face beaming. "Ok, so Steve spilled the beans. He told me that today is your birthday, and since he knew that he probably wasn't gonna be here, he asked me to drop off his gift to you. So, this is from Steve," she handed him a large square box, "and this is from me. It's nothing big, so don't get too excited."

With this, she pushed a bright, multicolored, glittery bag at him. He stood holding the two packages awkwardly, "You got me a birthday gift?"

She stared at him a moment, "Well, yeah. I mean that one's from Steve though, I had nothing to do with it." she gestured at the box before continuing, speaking softly, "You don't have something against birthday gifts, do you? Because I didn't think it would be weird since Steve got you something and we're friends and all. And like I said, it's nothing big."

It wasn't weird exactly, just unexpected. Bucky frowned down at his gifts, "No, it's alright. I just can't remember the last time I got a birthday gift."

Darcy's eyes widened and her face softened, "Oh. Wow. Yeah, I guess it's been awhile."

Bucky stood in silence for a moment and nodded, his manners coming back to him, "Yeah. This was very nice. Thank you."

She gave him a shy smile, it hurt her to think about how something as small as a little birthday gift was a big deal for him. "You're welcome, Bucky." She glanced back at the counter and her face lit up as she pushed the final package down the counter towards him, "Oh! And I baked you a cake, too. I am so gonna steal a piece, though."

Bucky looked at the things she had brought him. He realized that this required a reaction from him and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Darcy. You didn't have to do this."

She shrugged, "I know. But it's your birthday. I refuse to let anyone celebrate a birthday around me without cake and presents."

She wouldn't tell him, but she especially wouldn't let another of his birthdays pass without some sort of acknowledgement. She'd figured HYDRA didn't exactly bust out the balloons and streamers for him and she'd be damned if she didn't do something on his big day.

Bucky looked a little overwhelmed by the gesture, though, so Darcy decided she'd give him some space, "Well, I need to go check on Jane, make sure she's not about to blow up the building or something. I don't know if you had plans for tonight or if you just wanted to be alone, but if you wanna do something, or whatever, I'm free. I could cook you a birthday dinner and we could watch a movie, if you want. Just text me or something." She drifted out into the hallway, throwing back a smile and a final 'Happy Birthday!"

Bucky closed the door and stood looking at the pile of presents on the kitchen counter. He didn't really know what to think. He knew Darcy spent a lot of time in the apartment with him and Steve but he'd always figured she was there for Steve and was just too polite to ask him to leave.

Not that she wasn't incredibly kind to him, because she absolutely was. She treated everyone like they were her friend, he figured it was just her personality. It hadn't occurred to him that Darcy might actually like him, consider him a friend. He didn’t exactly have a lot of those. But she'd said that so casually, as if it were a given that they were friends. And then she'd gotten him a gift and baked him a cake... it was just so unexpected.

Steve had known Darcy longer, knew the way she interacted with the others, and he wanted to call him and ask him what it meant, but he knew he couldn't. He was completely baffled as to how he was supposed to act in a situation like this.

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "Sergeant Barnes, Ms. Lewis has asked me what you thought of your gifts. What would you like me to tell her?"

Bucky turned his attention to the gifts she'd handed him, and decided to open Steve's first. He cracked a smile when he opened the box, it was a drawing of their old neighborhood, framed. Bucky could practically smell the bakery that was next door, the way the whole street would smell like bread in the morning. Could hear the neighborhood kids playing baseball in the street, see Steve, back when he was little Steve by his side.

It made him homesick for a time and a place that no longer existed. It was nice, though. To have this little slice of his first home in the place that he was trying to make his new home. He set the picture aside, vowing to hang it in his room later, and turned to Darcy’s gift.

He opened the bag and removed about fifty pieces of tissue paper until he got to the bottom. There sat a soft grey t-shirt. On it, was a picture of the Howling Commandos. He grinned as he looked down at all of his old friends. Him, too. Back when he was only Bucky Barnes, before the Winter Soldier entered his life. And there was Steve, leading them all to victory, the punk.

Bucky pulled off the shirt he was wearing and pulled the new one on. He looked back into the bag and pulled out a tiny box. When he opened it, he chuckled to find his favorite penny candy from when he was a kid.

One night when Darcy was over hanging out, he and Steve had been reminiscing about the things they missed about their old life, and Bucky had gone on a rant about how much he missed this particular candy. And here it was, somehow she’d found him some. He shook his head, that girl kept surprising him. He popped a piece in his mouth, smiling at the memory of what life was like when his biggest concern was finding money to buy some sweets.

That was what made the decision for him. He was going to channel that person that he was back when he was just Bucky Barnes from Brooklyn. For the first time in a long time he was going to make a decision purely for himself. Before he could chicken out, he spoke, “JARVIS, can you tell Darcy thank you for my gift and that if she wants, I’d like for us to have dinner.”

There was a moment of hesitation, as if the AI was taken by surprise, “Certainly, Sergeant Barnes. And I would also like to extend a Happy Birthday to you.”

“Thank you.”

Bucky stared around his apartment and began thinking about the night he had ahead of him, and how good it felt to do such normal things. To get birthday gifts, to have a friend over for dinner. To get that lightheaded feeling around a girl.

Because he did get that feeling around Darcy. He'd denied it for a long time, it wouldn't cause either of them anything but pain. And if there was anything in life that Bucky Barnes had had plenty of, it was pain. But he thought that maybe, just maybe, this pain might be worth it.

 

.....

 

Darcy knocked on his door that evening bearing more bags, this time full of groceries. He motioned her in and she started emptying the bags onto the counter. Bucky looked over her as she chattered on about Jane nearly being electrocuted for what she said was the millionth time.

He was glad to see that she wasn’t too dressed up, jeans and a flowy blue top. Bucky himself had debated what to wear. He knew this wasn’t a date, but there was enough of the old Bucky inside to want to make an effort. After much debate, he’d ended up wearing the shirt she’d gotten him and the look she gave him when she walked in and saw it had confirmed he’d made the right choice.

She started making dinner and he leaned against the counter, watching her work. He marveled at how this loud young thing had wormed her way into his life, completely disregarding the danger of being around someone like him and acting as though he wasn’t one of history’s most prolific killers. She treated him like any other person, she laughed with him, and at him sometimes. It was more than he could've ever hoped for.

 

After dinner, they piled on the couch to watch some tv. Bucky would watch anything, but he’d found that he really liked nature shows. Beautiful landscapes, exotic animals, unknown places. There were so many things that reminded Bucky of terrible times, but for some reason this kind of stuff only calmed him. Maybe it was just a comfort to see that the world still held such lovely things that Hydra had never gotten a chance to destroy.

Tonight they’d turned on a show about the Amazon. Darcy was curled up against Bucky, she’d drifted off at some point during the show and was leaning against him. His left arm was draped over her, softly playing with her hair. He watched her as she slept, a little in awe of how trusting and comfortable she was with him.

She looked so vulnerable, she _was_ so vulnerable, even though he knew she’d yell at him if she knew he thought that. Not that he didn’t think she could take care of herself, no, that wasn’t it. She simply had an innocence and softness to her that Bucky never wanted to see destroyed.

The show went off and a new episode began, but Bucky just stayed as still as he could be, not wanting to wake her. The only movement he allowed himself to make was when his eyes would drop to look at her, or when his hand would gently play with her hair. They sat there peacefully for nearly an hour, Darcy asleep against him.

When she did wake, it was gently, with a soft inhalation and her cheek nuzzling into his chest.

Bucky brushed her hair back from her face and looked down at her sleepy grin, “Sorry, Jane kept me up too late last night with science.”

“It’s ok. You only drooled on me a little.”

Darcy glared at him and softly hit his side, “Hush, you. I did not. Besides, it’s not my fault you’re all cuddly, Bucky Barnes.”

“I am not ‘ _cuddly_ ’,” Bucky said, somewhat indignantly.

Darcy just snuggled closer to him, “Oh, you so are. My cuddly wuddly Bucky-poo.”

Bucky wrinkled his nose, but couldn’t fight the tilt at the corner of his mouth, “C’mon, Darce. That’s just wrong.”

She just giggled and sat up, turning to look at him, “Look at you. Smiling. It’s a good look.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Of course not. Wouldn’t want to ruin your street cred. Let the world have frowny Bucky, I want smiley Bucky.”

He looked away from her, not sure how to respond. Her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

She shrugged, “I dunno. You just seemed like you went away for a second there. I didn’t know if I said something wrong.”

“No, you didn’t. My head just gets tangled up sometimes. It’s not your fault though,” Bucky gently rubbed at her back before continuing softly, “‘Sides, I think you’re the one who brings out smiley Bucky.”

Her lips turned up in a grin and she tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ears, “I’m glad someone does.”

Bucky’s hand was tracing circles on her back as he watched her. He felt like he did when he was a kid, when he and Steve would gather up their change and go to Coney Island to ride the roller coasters.

The feeling of speed and hair-pin turns and that breathless anticipation, the way his stomach would drop, the hysterical laughter that would bubble up out of nowhere.

Back when the only falling he had ever experienced was on a wooden carnival ride, when the only terror he had known was in a distorted fun-house mirror.

That honest innocence of that moment, before he was a ladies’ man, or a soldier, or a weapon. Darcy pulled that out of him, somehow.

When Darcy moved, he felt it rather than saw it. One moment they were staring at each other, a lighting storm sparking between them, and the next, her lips were against his.

In this brief moment, he thanked the soldier, as he instantly cataloged every sensation. The hair that had fallen forward and was brushing against his face, the way her body had shifted even closer to him, the heat emanating from her, the soft scent of shampoo and perfume and something that was just Darcy.

The way her heartbeat had quickened, along with her breath, the soft brush of her breasts against his chest, and the way her lips fit perfectly against his, and how soft and sweet they were.

Of course, instead of thinking of how it felt to kiss Darcy, he should have actually been kissing Darcy. She pulled away a moment later when she realized he hadn't moved, an uncertain look on her face. She wrinkled her nose and softly shook her head, “Please tell me I didn’t misread that.”

Bucky’s brain caught up, “No, you didn’t.”

“So, that was...ok?”

It was clear to see that she was nervous and scared, and Bucky pushed aside his own nerves to calm hers, “Yeah, Darce. That was ok. I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

She covered her face with her hands and moaned, “Oh, god. I’ve done it now. I’m sorry, Bucky. Here it is, your birthday, and you have me practically mauling you on your couch.”

Bucky reached up and pulled her hands away from her face, holding them between his, “No, it’s not like that. It was nice, just didn’t think that was ever gonna happen between us. Didn't know you'd want to.”

She arched a disbelieving eyebrow at the earnest look on his face, “Please. You had to suspect something. I mean, I’m here like all the time.”

“Yeah, for Steve.”

Darcy gave a soft huff and shook her head, “No not just for Steve. He’s one of my best friends and I love him dearly, but he’s not the one I think about kissing.”

“You think about kissing me?”

“Probably more than I should, yeah.”

He took in the soft pink flush that had spread over her face. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“I think about that, too. Wanted to do it for a long time.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Bucky shrugged and played with the sleeve of her shirt. How could he tell her about the doubt that always seemed to follow him, and how that doubt was multiplied when it came to her? How he always felt the shadow of the Soldier and the things he’d done? How he found it truly unbelievable that someone as lovely as her might possibly feel something other than disgust for him? Or how he’d never felt for someone the way he felt for her, that he’d lied to himself about how she could make his heart skip?

Instead of saying any of this, he simply looked into her eyes and hoped that she could see that this wasn’t easy for him. That maybe once upon a time it had been, but he wasn’t the same person he was back then.

She must have seen something, because she just said his name softly and lifted her hand to cup the side of his face. Her movement spurred Bucky to action. With a final glance at her her to confirm that, yes, this was ok, Bucky wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward.

He captured her lips with his and sighed at the heady feeling that filled his body. He deepened the kiss, his tongue darting forward to trace against hers. Bucky could feel Darcy lean against him, arms wrapped around his neck as she sank into the kiss.

He took his time, tasting her, sliding his hands up and down her back and sides, memorizing how she felt beneath his hands. They finally pulled apart and Bucky nodded, as if making a decision, “I wanna take you out. On a proper date. If you want to.”

Darcy grinned back at him, “Yeah, I’d like that. On one condition, though.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

“You’re gonna have to kiss me like that again.”

He shot her a smirk that would have made 40’s Bucky proud and leaned in, “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
